mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Nobutoshi Canna
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | alias = | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = Japanese | religion = | credits = | agent = }} is a seiyū who was born on June 10, 1968 in Tokyo. Canna is currently affiliated with Aoni Production. He is most known for the roles of Tasuki (Fushigi Yūgi), Ban Mido (GetBackers), Nnoitra (Bleach), Basara Nekki (Macross 7), Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto), Guts (Berserk), Knuckles the Echidna (''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series of games and the anime Sonic X) and Li Pailong (Shaman King). Notable voice roles * Jegan (Rave Master) * Ryuuya (Air) * Randy (Angelique) * Shiraishi Kenji (Aoki Densetsu Shoot) * Jack Hamilton, Don Leon (Donsuke) (Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia) * Nightscream (Beast Wars Return) * Guts (Berserk) * River Zastory (Black Cat) * Nnoitra Jiruga (Bleach) * Matsuda Jinpei (Case Closed) * Hirokawa (Colorful) * Cao Pi (Dynasty Warriors 5) * Lancer in (Fate/stay night)Oochi, Yoko. "The Official Art of Fate/stay night". (January 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 101-107. * Kaze (Final Fantasy: Unlimited) * Meyvn Nooj (Final Fantasy X-2) * Tasuki (Fushigi Yūgi) * Makoto Katagiri, Leon Earnhardt (Future GPX Cyber Formula series) * Gawl (Generator Gawl) * Ban Mido (GetBackers) * Nakamoto Shō (Graduation M) * Aoki (Here is Greenwood) * Kai Kogashiwa (Initial D Third Stage) * Dai Yōko (Inukami!) * Nowaki Kusama (Junjo Romantica) * Blastoise (Pokémon Pearl) * Hiten (InuYasha) * Ryūra (InuYasha the Movie 4: Fire on the Mystic Island) * Scorpion Imagin (Kamen Rider Den-O) * Masato Inohara (Little Busters!) * Basara Nekki (Macross 7) * Spider (Rockman X: Command Mission) * Wachi (Mirmo!) * Tanaka (My Dear Marie) * Kabuto Yakushi, Shikamaru Nara (episode 141) (Naruto) * Michael Saito and Bob (Policenauts) * Riki Samejima (PC Engine version of Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku, Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari) * Jimmy Lee (PC Engine version of Double Dragon II: The Revenge) * Cygnus (Ryusei no Rockman) * Aquarius Camus (Saint Seiya) * Tei Yūshun (The Story of Saiunkoku) * Yuji Okusu, Kentaro Ishii, Tetsuji Kozaki, Soichiro Jin and Mitsuru Nagano (Slam Dunk) * Lee Pai-Long (Shaman King) * Medion (Shining Force III) * Knuckles the Echidna (''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series) * Maxi (Soul Calibur, Soul Calibur II and Soul Calibur III) * Giriko (Soul Eater) * Axel Almer (Super Robot Wars series) * Geronimo (Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne) * Inferno/Roadblock & Shockblast/Laserwave (Transformers: Energon) * Pie (Tokyo Mew Mew) * Genso (Konjiki no Gash Bell!!) * Leon Belmont (Castlevania: Lament of Innocence) * Ronnie Sukiart, Demon (Baccano) *Jack/Dark Prince/Idol Bomber (Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden) *Shinnosuke Tsuji (Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple) * Iggy the Jersey Cow (Barnyard) * Parn (Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight) * Gabriel (I'm Gonna Be An Angel!) Trivia * Canna worked as Nobutoshi Hayashi up until December 1999 * His birthday is on the same day as Yūsuke Numata. * Is a good friend of fellow seiyu Showtaro Morikubo. Also, Nobutoshi stood in for Showtaro for an episode of Naruto: episode 141 (Showtaro voices Shikamaru Nara, while Nobutoshi normally voices Kabuto Yakushi). The pair voiced close partners in GetBackers. * He has worked in various titles along with Toshiyuki Morikawa where their characters are mostly related to each other, be it antagonistic rivalry or friends: ** In Slam Dunk, Nobutoshi voiced Soichiro Jin and Toshiyuki voiced Nobunaga Kiyota, two ace players of Kainan High. In addition, they also voiced two members of Sakuragi's gang: Mito Yohei (Toshiyuki) and Ookusu Yuji (Nobutoshi) ** In Berserk, Nobutoshi voiced the protagonist Guts, while Toshiyuki voiced Guts' rival and the antagonist, Griffith. ** The relation is resumed in Super Robot Wars Original Generations, where Nobutoshi voiced Axel Almer, rival of Toshiyuki's Kyosuke Nanbu. ** Nobutoshi is chosen as the seiyuu of Nnoitra Jiruga in Bleach, once again reuniting with Toshiyuki, who voiced several characters there (one of them, Kaname Tōsen, currently belongs to the same allegiance Nnoitra is in). ** Though their characters are unrelated, both Nobutoshi and Toshiyuki have lent their voice work to the Soul Calibur series. Nobutoshi voiced Maxi, while Toshiyuki voiced Mitsurugi Heishiro. ** They co-worked again as unrelated characters on The Story of Saiunkoku season 1 and 2, Nobutoshi voices Tei Yūshun, Toshiyuki voices Ran Shūei. References * Nakagami, Yoshikatsu. "The Official Art of AIR". (October 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 135–141. * Endo, Akira et al. "Voice Actor Spotlight". (November 2006) Newtype USA. pp. 110–111. External links * Noburogu: Nobutoshi Canna's blog (in Japanese) * Party On! Nobutoshi Canna Official Fan Club (in Japanese) * Nobutoshi Hayashi and Nobotoshi Kanna at the Seiyuu database * Nobutushi Hayashi at Ryu's Seiyuu Info * Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors ar:نوبتوشي كانا es:Nobutoshi Canna ko:간나 노부토시 it:Nobutoshi Canna ms:Nobutoshi Canna ja:神奈延年 ru:Канна, Нобутоси th:โนบุโตชิ คันนะ zh:神奈延年